The present invention relates to a signal processing circuit for a solid-state image sensor, and more specifically to a monochromatic signal processing circuit for a solid-state image sensor having two or more horizontal transfer sections.
Some CCD imager sensors are provided with two or more horizontal shift registers to ease the pattern rule of the horizontal transfer section, and lower the operating frequency. Such an image sensor is connected with a signal processing circuit for combining two or more channel output signals derived from the respective horizontal registers.
One conventional system combines the channel output signals by selecting one of them alternately, and another conventional system combines the channel output signals by adding them. The former is superior in frequency characteristic, but inferior in S/N. Conversely, the latter is superior in S/N but inferior in frequency characteristic.